July Content
Scaleforges now count as Anvils for use by Bipeds and Crafting. *Fixed the Adamantium Tinkering Spanner to allow 3 tech slots. *Fixed lake edge at 21101 25341 (Lost Lake) so that the water goes all the way to the edge. *Weakened Shining, Pale and Glowing Wisps will now be harvestable for the proper resources while alive and dead. *Quest "Amtoo's Failure II" will now properly look at the first quest for completion before becoming available. *Fixed a bug with Hestha so that players will now properly be offered ARoP quest 18. *Burning Archer ability now properly allows ELAR or Rangers to use it. *Fixed a bug in quest "The Forest Skulk Threat II" that was causing it to not be completed. *Enriched Shining Wisps will no longer disguise themselves as Enriched Pale Wisps. *Corrected the descriptions of Miner's Boon, Bounty and Blessing techniques. *The Greater Blight Anchor outside of Delgarath will now respawn more quickly. *Ted's Assignment quest will now give Festival Tokens whether you have them in inventory or not. *Quest "Cleric's Quest: Recover the Lost Heirloom" will no longer reference Sand Pygmies. *The guard in New Trismus is now known as Town Guard. *Moves Sandpile in South Gate so it is further off the road. *Simple Items used in the ARoP quest are now marked as not-tradable and not-removable and have 0 bulk. This should prevent players from accidentally deleting or otherwise removing items needed for their quest. *Fixed water at 18649 14493 that was missing. *Dragons can now use ingenuity to gather blighted wood. *Sindenis' Instructions for the Burning Archer Techniques now allows you to be a Ranger or Elemental Archer. *Anvils now boost the Scalecrafting skill. *Fiendish Scholar's Desk now properly counts as a Scholar's Desk instead of an Anvil. *New guard in New Trismus is now known as Renaash. *Frig Tallowgar no longer asks you about giving him assistance. *Removed guard shack from middle of community of Harro. *Removed rocks which were the landing platform for lair in Harton Valley in case they were what was causing problems with lair building. *Lowered the skill requirements for the following formulas to be 1100 to 1425 for T6 resources: **Master Blank Spell Shard **Master Cut Gem **Master Essence Orb **Master Fabric Spool **Master Metal Bar **Master Stone Brick **Master Wood Board **Master Blighted Essence Orb **Master Blighted Metal Bar **Master Blighted Stone Brick **Master Blighted Wood Board **Master Armor Dye Kits *Flasks used in Dragon breath quests can no longer be traded. *Flasks used in Dragon Breath quests now have the proper level requirement (Cold = Level 40, Fire = Level 60, Lightning = Level 80). *Flask of Distilled Acid now requires a character to be an Adult or Ancient Dragon and Level 100 to consume. *Technique "Ability: Power Shot IV" now lists the Fire Pygmy Ear instead of Flame Pygmy Finger as a component. *Icon for the Mysterious Stone Tablet is now the proper size. *Defense: Ethereal Armor is now listed on the technique components for each tier. Category:Content Updates